Confusion Can Lead to Distraction
by Dragon-Orb
Summary: Finding his mind always wandering to his brother, Protoman goes out to find him and hopefully find the reason for his distraction.But before Protoman can confront his brother, the Blue Bomber goes missing. Will be yaoishonen-ai,don't like don't read. Ok?
1. Prologue 1

Confusion Can Lead to Distraction

By:Dragon-Orb

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But Gods I wish I did.

--Well, here a shot at a slightly altered Megaman Cartoon Universe fanfic. I say altered because I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up mixing a couple of game-orientated things into this that they didn't have in the show ie/ The ability to remove their armor (although, I think that's more MMX isn't it? ) as well as anything else that I throw in. Hope you don't mind.

--!!!**_BIG WARNING_**!!!! This will turn out to be yaoi/shonen-ai. So, if you don't like this or have a problem with Megaman and Protoman being in love with each other, then please don't read the fic. If you do and then flame me, it's your own stupidity cuz I warned you.All reviewers will be hugged and thanked profusely. Thanks in advance.

-Thanks and recognition goes to my best friend and muse Sandriver for her basic concept for this story.

I also attribute this story to the MANY Blues/Forte, X/Zero pairings I've read recently, my favorites by the awesome and wonderful authoress duo known as Shibby&Gimp (as well as the stories they wrote solo). Read their stories if you haven't, they're great! Much kudos guys, keep them coming!

Now, with all that over with. Enjoy the story! I'm looking for reviews to tell me that the idea is good and you want more of this. So, remember to review!

Prologue 1

(Personal point of view) Not telling you who. You can figure it out.

I don't even know why I'm doing this. It's not only going against my programming but the Doc's orders as well. Not that I care what HE thinks. He can't order me around. I told him that before too. I'll obey him when I feel like it...

That's the difference between me and my brother. He listens to anyone...plays the hero because that old coot thought it would be a good idea. Not because my brother wanted to do it...but out of 'necessity'. Hmph! Necessity my ass. Light's no different from Wiley. They both want to prove themselves better then the other. Why did WE have to get involved, or more to the point, thrown in the middle of it? sigh Oh well, no real point thinking about it really. Wiley doesn't care, Light wouldn't listen to me and Mega...

Megaman...Rock...he only sees me as a bad guy...someone he has to fight and beat (but not destroy I guess) to complete his 'mission' of protecting everyone. But, why should I care what he thinks of me!? I shouldn't! He never cared about me... well, he did once. He told me that he did think of me as his brother. Even went as far as to say he wanted to be my brother... but... Damnit! That has nothing to do with it! He still doesn't care about ME, so I won't care about him either.

But...I do. No matter how many times I resign myself to hating him...try to treat him like all the other that get in the way of what I have to... what I'm TOLD to do, I...can't. Damn. I get confused just thinking about it, let alone trying to figure it out. So, I figured I'd just ask him about it. He WAS programmed to be more 'human' then I was. He'd have to understand what's going on inside the computer that is my brain. But, of course, no sooner did I get to Light's lab, I see him shooting off in the sky headed for the inner city. Off playing the 'good little hero' again, of course. So, I decided to wait. I knew it wasn't Wiley's doing since he hadn't called me to go and do it and he wasn't going to send the others...they didn't have the 'memory capacity' to carry out the Doc's 'carefully laid plans'.

So, I waited a good while before I got bored and decided to walk around, unseen of course, and I happened to look in the window just in time to see some official come on Light's main computer and tell him that Mega was missing! Missing? My brother doesn't go 'missing'. He kicks the metal ass of anyone he has to fight (myself included) and returns to the lab triumphant with that red mutt of his. If he was 'missing' there was something wrong. Light thought something similar to that and asked for the information to be confirmed. Several maps appeared and a quick look at them made me suspicious. The area of the battle had been too closed off. Why had Megaman rushed into such an obviously laid trap? If I could see it, he must have. I thought he was smarter then that? I came back to the conversation just in time to hear Light's results on his scan for the radio-transmitter that my brother had implanted in him. The scan came up negative.

I was about to leave to do my own investigation (because as I've said on countless occasions, NOBODY takes out my brother but ME!) when a bright flash from the room made me turn around again. Flashing on the screen was a message and my keen eyes read it quickly with no problem even at the distance I was.

"Dr.Light,

I have defeated and taken your Megaman. I do not plan on releasing him or giving you any information on why or how I accomplished this. Neither do I plan on telling you my identity or how to find either of us. My reasons are my own. The only thing you must understand and accept is that Megaman is now mine."

I heard Light's cry of dismay when he finished reading it out loud but I tuned it out. All I could think about was that someone had taken Megaman...had taken my brother. ...someone had had the audacity to take something that was **_mine_**. A strong raging emotion burning in me from somewhere I couldn't place as I turned away from the building and towards the city. Damn Wiley if he didn't like it...I was going to find my brother...**_my_** brother. And for the one that took him, there would be hell to pay.


	2. Prologue 2

Confusion Can Lead to Distraction

By: Dragon-Orb

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did...the series would have been different, believe me. .

--Any and all grammatical mistakes are my fault and I apologize. I'll see if Sandriver won't beta-read this for me next time.

Prologue 2

(Personal point of view)

And no, I'm not telling you who this time either. Figure it out.

I really don't think I understand anymore. Understand anything, to be specific. Recently, everything has been thrown upside down and I feel that I'm stuck in the middle with no-where to go. Let alone know what to do about it.

The last fight I had with the Robot Masters have been normal if not slightly repetitive. No difference there. But, after the last of them went down, I turned expecting an attack from Protoman as he came onto the battlefield as he always does.

Protoman...my brother. I don't understand him. The more we fight, the more I see him, the less I understand. He's like an unsolvable enigma to me. But I try anyway. I can't help it really. I **_want_** to understand him. I **_want_** to know him; how he thinks, feels, what he wants from helping Wiley, if there is anything. I don't think that he's the type to just follow orders. Not like me. I feel jealous of him in that aspect. If Dr.Light asks me to do something and I can, I will. No real questions asked. I trust Dr.Light to not send me into a bad situation or ask me to do something that is immoral.

I trust Dr.Light. But I know that Protoman doesn't trust Wiley...or anyone else for that matter. That's something I see in him every time we meet on the battlefield. That cold, unfeeling glare that says 'I don't trust or need anyone'. I wish I could change Protoman's mind. I wish that we could get along... maybe even fight together for the better of the world. With him fighting beside me, I could do anything. But I know that it's impossible. Every fight, he attacks me with everything he has. No holding back, no 'I'm sorry, I wish it could be different'... except that time.

True to the way that Dr. Wiley's plans go, I defeated the other Masters and Protoman appeared. I inwardly sighed and dropped back into my fighting stance, ready for his attack. But it never came. He stood there, looking at me with this...lost look in his eyes. Or at least, I think that there would have been one, if I could have seen his eyes. We stood there for a long time...an eternity; neither of us saying or moving, just watching each other.

Finally a louder-then-usual beep made me jump and I watched as he lifted his buster up slightly. Dr. Wiley's voice grated through the communicator, not loud enough for me to understand it, even with my higher hearing, but I knew it was him. I watched, fixatedly as Proto lifted his gaze from his buster to me. Our gazes locked for just a moment before I heard him say. "Sorry Doc, looks like my Bro gave me the slip. I'll grab the others and head back for the Fortress." And, without another look at me he grabbed his downed companions and with little difficulty heaved them into the waiting Skull-Car (I guess it was on auto-pilot) and left.

That was a couple of days ago and I haven't heard anything since. Wiley hasn't made any new moves nor have I seen any sign of my brother. I wish he would appear... even if we had to fight. I need to talk to him, to try to figure out what's going on with him. I even went as far as thinking about going out to find him. I had looked up the area that Wiley's last fortress had been in and thought about how I could get his attention. But before I could, an alert came in.

Dr.Light received the distress call. It was an emergency in the city; the details were foggy to say the least and I didn't know the area but I had to help. Dr.Light understood my want to help if at all possible but he insisted that he put one of his new radio-transmitter in before I left. This new model was on a higher frequency then the one that was already in my systems and would be harder to block and easer to pick up with his computers over a long distance.

As soon as he had finished I called Rush and took off into the darkening sky. I felt something as I left but I couldn't stop to find out what the 'feeling' was. I had people to save.


End file.
